A vibration angular velocity sensor is suggested in JP-A-2006-163376 (corresponding to US 2003/013164A1). The angular velocity sensor has a structure in which two drive weights each having a detection weight therein (hereafter, referred to as inner drive weights) are arranged, and drive weights (hereafter, referred to as outer drive weights) are disposed at both outsides to sandwich the two drive weights, the four drive weights are connected by drive beams, and the drive beams are fixed to a fixed section with support members having a Y-shape.